


Banged by my Crush

by Fangirl_EXO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_EXO/pseuds/Fangirl_EXO
Summary: I couldn't believe that I got banged by my Crush....





	Banged by my Crush

Banged by my Crush  
(Oneshot)

My class was full of beautiful people. But I neither came in beautiful or ugly. I was somewhere between them, I guess?And my crush was…. Park Chanyeol, the hottest, handsome and Playboy of our university. And unfortunately I was in the same class as him. Maybe because of that, I developed those feelings for him. But even though I like him, I can't let him know about it, he's just…. Surrounded by girls and booze and parties and clubs. It was his life. And I was no one to interfere in his life. I don't even know if I existed for him.

It was the weekend. And Min Soo, my bestie wanted me to go to the club. But I'm not a club girl. I never liked going clubs. all those drinks, and drunk people. I feel sick ... unfortunately it's all he likes. Min Soo after so many tries, I agreed to go. "But, I'm going there in my casual wear, so if you are fine with it then I'll go." I warned her. after giving it a great stress, she agreed to my terms. she left me alone for exactly 6 hours. I wore my purple hoodie and my skinny jeans, inside which I just wore my lingerie, just so I'm comfortable while sleeping, and with that I headed out with Min Soo. 

The club was loud, not so special. full of dark and dim lights and smell of different types of drinks. Min Soo got away in a second after we reached. I sighed and went to the bar. I say down with everyone's eyes on me. Like what is she doing here with such clothes in a club or Is she a murderer kinda looks. I simply ignored them and looked at the bartender, he gave a questionable look and said, "Don't you wanna dance?" "Do you think I came here, like this to dance?" I asked him instead. he chuckled, I continued, "I just accompanied my friend here, who seems to be vanished by my side." he smiled at my comment and asked,  
"What would you like?"  
"What do you have?"  
"Cocktails, Mocktails...."  
"I'll have a cocktail, blue lagoon"  
"High, medium or low?"  
"Somewhere between high and medium, 70%?"  
"You'll have it." he said and went. after sometime, he brought me my drink, and placed it in front of me. The drink was nice, and the amount of drinks was fine as well, I loved it so how. 

I finished my third cocktail and I was somehow a little drunk. I stopped drinking and looked around, I was still fine. Thank the heavens!! I looked around, no one was approached me yet, no one not even a soul. Well my outfit was odd for a club like this. I talked to the bartender when he was free and besides that nothing else I did. It was so freaking loud. I texted Min Soo and asked her where she was and told her that I'll be waiting by the exit. I moved to the exit, stood there for a few minutes and I got a notification.  
"Hey my baby girl, I'm already out of there, sorry I forgot to tell you, and don't worry I'm fine, and I'm not at all high", so go home without me, SORRY"  
And that was it. She dragged me all the way to this freaking loud place and left alone. This girl!!! 

I was about to go but then,  
"Ya, Park Hana!!" I turned around as I heard the familiar voice and it was…. Park Chanyeol. "Ohh, Chanyeol.. hi?" I don't know how to approach this person in front of me, my crush!! But I didn't freaked out, I calmed myself down and looked at him, he was grinning at me, can I say how cute he was looking, God think straight Hana don't distracted your mind. "Chanyeol? Chanyeol to the Earth?" I called him, he looked at me and took my arm, "Let's go!"  
"Ya, but… where? Where are your friends?" I asked him. He turned to look at me and he started, "Look, I want someone to take me away from here or else I would be passed out on the dance floor, my friends left me alone as they wanted to fuck some girls they met here, and I didn't brought my car today…. So will you help me? I'm sober, you know, 30% for sure!" Yeah for sure you are, I thought. "Okay.. fine," I decided, he gave a big grin and hold on to my arm. We started walking but he was not walking straight. Like how can he say he's still sober. So I threw his arms around my shoulder, and his huge weight was on me now. I dragged him out of the club and people looking at us. I ignored those looks and hailed a taxi. 

A minute later, a taxi arrived in front of us. I opened the door and let Chanyeol inside the cab, the cab moved after I settled myself inside the cab. Chanyeol carelessly threw his head on my shoulder softly and closed his eyes. I looked at him, Why did I fell for you anyway, Park Chanyeol? I thought. The driver asked, "Where should I drop you two?" I knocked out of my thoughts from that question, and shook Chanyeol softly, "Ya, Chanyeol, tell me your address" I didn't knew his address. I shook him ones again, this time a bit roughly, and he shoved his head right to the crook of my neck and mumbled something I felt his hot breath teasing my neck. I have up on asking him and gave my address instead. the driver got curious and asked, "Will that be okay with you?" "Yeah, he's my classmate anyway…" I said with a fake laugh. Chanyeol shuffled and mumbled again, "Classmate… you look at me like I'm more than your classmate…" his mumbled, and were just auditable to me. I bit my lips at his comment, well, it's not entirely false, I thought.

In few minutes we reached my apartment, this time Chanyeol was able to get out of the cab by himself, his soberness was coming out now. I paid and took him to my apartment. we reached in front of my door and Chanyeol was silent and didn't said much as well, I punched my password and opened the door. I pulled him in and closed the door behind us. I took him to my bedroom and made him sit on my bed. I don't know what was his soberness level now but I think he was still drunk. I made my way to my cupboard to pull out extra pillow and blanket, "You can sleep in here tonight, I'll go and sleep on the co.." the moment I opened my cupboard, a hand closed it roughly making a loud bang sound. I turned around and saw Chanyeol, trapping me between the cupboard and him. I gulped and asked, "Ya.. what it is? Go to sleep…" and moved away from him. I didn't even make it to the door he pulled me and trapped me again, against the wall. His eyes were beautiful, his hot breath was brushing against my cheeks. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach, heart was pounding, I bit my lips as I looked at him. Chanyeol examined my face, and said, "You are biting your lips…" and he kissed me. My eyes widened and I couldn't kiss him back because of this sudden action of his. I think it was because he was drunk, so I pushed him softly and he stopped, our lips got parted. "Chanyeol… I.. don't think you are.. in your right mind, you are still drunk… you.. should go.. to sl-" "I'm not anymore, I just need your lips to get sober.." with that he kissed me again, and this time I kissed him back. His lips were soft, and sweet, they made me melt. His hands from the wall, went to my back, my waist pulling me closer to him. I gasped at his actions and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He paced up the kiss and it turned into a passionate one. This feeling was unknown to me but it was nice. Our lips.. being a perfect match for each other and working in a same pace. His hands made it to my thighs and picked me up in his arms. He did not break the kiss.

Chanyeol put me on the bed and was now hovering over me. He looked at me ones and kissed me again. He was not reckless, like how a drunk person behaves, but was sweet. His lips trailed off to my jawline and was finding difficult to kiss my neck. His hands went down to the sides of my hoodie and pulled it up. He threw the hoodie out of me to the floor and I was now in my see-through lingerie bra and my jeans. His eyes were looking at me, my so-not-bare body, mesmerizing it. I got embarrassed and looked way. Chanyeol noticed it and he paused before it knocked his sense. He bend over me and said, "You haven't done this yet?" I looked at him, his eyes were sincere, I nodded slowly. He gave me smile and said, "Don't worry, and trust me…" "I trust you.." I mumbled. He went close to me ear as he whispered, "I'll show you how pleasure-giving it would be…" and bit my ears. It made my system send chills throughout my body. He kissed my neck line and it made me breathless. "Moan babe, I wanna hear your voice…" he said against my skin before biting my neck making me wince. He kissed and sucked my neck and my moans became involuntary. My voice turned him on, he said. He made small love marks and licked them. "Mmmm.. Chanyeol…" I moaned. I couldn't control myself, his touch was making me breathless and thirsty for him. My hands travel to the hymns of his shirt and traced the buttons and started undoing them. He threw his shirt and kneed. The perfection of his body was mind blowing, he flexed his body to show off his sexy toned abs. He looked at me, giving me a proud smirk, "like the view?" He said. I didn't say anything, I wanted to kiss him so badly, and got up to do so, but he caught me and kissed me right way, like he knew what was going on in my mind. His kisses went down to my collarbone, kissing it in a perfect line. He was right above my breasts. I felt a contraction on my nipples as more and more deeper he went to kiss. His hands reached the clasps of my bra, he looked up at me, a small smirk on his face as he unclasped my bra. I gasped and he took off my bra and threw it to the floor. I was half naked in front of him. I could feel the heat in face and tried to cover up myself. Chanyeol hold on to my arms and said, "Don't, you are beautiful.." his eyes scanned my breast and touched it. My loud moans indicated him, "So this is you sensitive spot.." his fingers traced my left breast and landed on my nipple. "I love these.." and pressed it. I moaned loudly and hold on to the bedsheet. Looking at me, Chanyeol started teasing me even more. He pinched my nipples, played with my breast and touched them sensually. "Suck me already, Chanyeol…" I somewhat yelled and moaned it out together. He Chuckled and said, "Someone is getting horny I guess," he squeezed my breast ones again. I moaned frustratedly. He laughed and his lips were now my left breast. His kisses on my breast brought me to a bliss. The way he suck my breast, the way he bit them, was all heaven to me. I raised my back to let him have some more of me. His lips, his teeth, and his tongue took complete take over on my breast. My moans were the only thing that filled the room, his scent and our sweat was the only thing I could smell of. His hard chest against my soft skin collided was beautiful.

He started doing the same to my right breast. I moaned and moaned to his satisfaction. Chanyeol left the last kiss on my breast before moving down. His lips traced my belly and my curves. He reached to my jeans. My stomach did another summersault out of nervousness. He looked up and gave a dirty smirk and he began to undo my jeans' button. He removed my jeans and panties all together. I was exposed to him now. All naked in front of him…. His eyes scanned my entire body, his lips were wet, his eyes shined, he was turned on. His hands touched me, every part of my body. It was heaven. His hands went to my thighs and he went lower. His fingers traced my inner thighs and I could feel his hot breath on my sensitive skin, they made me moan. "You're so beautiful, babe.." as his finger went closer to my core and traced them. I stopped breathing for a while then. He made my legs spread a bit more, to get a full view and said, "My last kiss…." And he kissed my core, and it was his last kiss. After that kiss, he was feeding on me. His mouth attached to me, his tongue… generally fucking me, trying to get in so badly, making me restless. He was driving me crazy. He sucked me and taking in my juice beautifully. It was magnificent. My moans never stopped throughout the feasting session. For a while, he licked, sucked, bit, and fucked with his mouth. Till the very end, he continued to lick me, as he said, "They are too precious to waste…". Chanyeol hovered over me, looking at my chest moving up and down, our breaths moving in a same place when he placed his forehead on mine. "Enjoying, babe?" He asked. I hummed softly as he smiled at my response. He looked at me with a concerned look and said, "Do you trust me?" "I trust you.." I managed to say. I looked at the eye, his eyes were beautiful and I could see myself in them. He kissed me once more before getting down and undoing his jeans.  
My heart raced looking at him, while a smirk was on his face. And now he was all naked as well. His size was something I never really dreamed of. He was over me again. Now his shaft was on my core, I couldn't help but moaned. He looked at me and said, "Trust me..", "I already do.." and he kissed me, and entered me. I gasped at the shooting pain, my moans and his growls filled the room, "Fuck, you are so tight, Hana…" he growled. He slowly moving in me, trying to make me at ease and he did it. The pain was no longer there, the slow build of pleasure was building in me. "Chanyeol, can you move faster…?" I moaned it out. "Sure, babe.." with a smirk on his face, he moved a bit faster. His thrusts were now on rage. The pleasure was marvelous as he increased the pace at each thrust. My hand went to his back, my finger dug onto his shoulders. He thrusted and thrusted, until our hips started to clap against each other. "Chanyeol…. I'm coming…." I closed my eyes, feeling my climax coming closer. "Babe, wait for me.." and he started thrusting even more. After some more thrustes, we came together. He thrusted and grinded in me for some time and finally he was out. 

He cleaned himself and me, from our dirty mess and collapsed next to me, covering us under the blanket. Our chests moving up and down after this hot session, my cheeks were burning, I couldn't believe that I was fucked by my crush. Chanyeol turned and took me in his arms. I looked at him, his face was a bit sweaty, shining, and beautiful as ever. His hair was messy, and lips were shaking.  
"I love you!" Both of us exclaimed at the same time. We both looked each other with widen eyes and he was the one to ask first, "Since when?" Did he just blush right now? "At the end of first year… you?" I was anxious to hear his answer, he looked away and then looked at me, he was at ease, "From the very beginning.." I… can't… believe this!! My Crush had a crush on me, even before me having on him!!  
"Don't be so happy.. but since I have said, I'll say, Hana, I love you, the way you are, the type you are, you being you, is the thing I love the most about you. Will you accept me?" He looked ate with those big eyes. "Yes!" I said. We laughed as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel the warmth from him. I out my head on his chest as he leaned into my hair. He looked at me once again and said, "I love you, Hana." I looked at him and smiled and said, "I love you too, Chanyeol" and we kissed.


End file.
